HUTCH OR HUMPHERY
by animalgirl4ever
Summary: WHAT IF HUMPHERY WAS TO LATE TO TURN BACK AND HUTCH WAS THERE TO SAVE KATE FROM THE STANPED THEN TOLD KATE HE LOVED HER BEFORE HUMPHERY.KATE HAS TO CHOOSE BETWEEN HUCTH WHO SAVED HER LIFE AND LIKED SINCE ALPHA SCHOOL OR HUMPHERY SHE HAD FOUND OUT SHE LOVED HIM WHAT WILL HAPPEN AFTER HER CHOICE.
1. the start of it all

Authors Note: this is the first story i have written on this site so i'm still learning so for the first chapter i'm going right to the part where hutch saves Kate so if you have seen the movie you know what happened Kate back out Humphrey was about to leave the herd came but hutch will help Kate save her dad and tony Kate gets hit this is the part i will start from. please review it helps :).

Hutch jumped over Kate taking the hits and blows coming from the hoves of the large deer.

"Kate" hutch said as she laid their life less. Hutch howled as a tear cam down his eye.

The other wolves followed his lead. howling at a sad loss at a happy time.

*mean while*

Humphrey running back to tell Kate his love for her he had heard the sad howling of the 2 packs running even faster he saw Kate laying on the ground with hutch next to her he started to cry hard that his love was died for ever not knowing his love for her.

As he walked away the howls stopped and made him look.

pov hutch

"Kate! your alive!"

"Yeah" Kate said shaking her head.

"Kate" i said leaning to her "i love you" i said.

Kate only looked at me as tony yelled

pov garth

"I want the packs to unite Winston" Tony said yelling

"Dad" garth said coming up to him "i love someone from this pack and if you let us be together we could unite the packs" he said as he looked at Lilly.

"I say yes" Winston said looking at tony as eve growled at tony.

"Sure sounds good" Tony said

Lilly then jumped on me and rubbed noses showing the we we're married.

AUTHORS NOTE:ok so sorry this one was so short but the next one will be longer and review!1


	2. after the save

AUTHORS NOTE:i want to say thanks to those who reviewed thanks and are helping me to make my story better and i also want to say sorry for the first chapter for being so short the other chapters will be ! :D

prov Humphrey

"Yay! Kate is alive and i have time to tell her i love her".

everyone prov

"Kate"?

"Sorry what". Kate said as she snapped out of her deep thought

"Well did you hear i said as he helped her up"

"Sorry no i blacked out".

"Oh ok well i said i love said as he had a worried face".

"Oh well i loo"

"Kate! Humphrey said as he walked up to them".

"Humphrey! Kate said happy that he jumped in".

"Are you ok i saw you on the floor like you were said as he saw hutch out of the corner of his eye".

"Yeah she answered but hutch protected me while i was knocked out".

"Oh" Humphrey said as he looked at hutch who had a sum what sad face.

"You must be hutch".

"yes" he said in a sad tone

"Kate can i talk to you at your den" Humphrey said.

"Sure" she said as she looked at hutch's sad face.

prov hutch

"Can-do can i tell you something".

"Sure" can-do said as he sat ready to listen.

*sighs*

"Can-do i love Kate" hutch said as he started to cry.

Can-do only looked at him with his jaw open.

"CAN-DO" i screamed.

'Sorry" he said.

"But how you never said anything"

"I know that's because i knew she had a job and that was to marry garth not me but after i saw what happened i knew i had a chance.i said as i wiped my tears away"

"Then why are you crying".

"Because Humphrey loves Kate to and i know it and i think Kate loves him to".

"Oh, well don't give up i know she likes you to but it's hidden".

prov Humphrey

"Kate i now know running was not a good choice so i have come to tell you what i should have a long time i loved you since we where pups and my love only grew for you" i said as i stared at her.

"Humphrey i love you to but"...

"But what! i said un calmly how could you not love me Kate after all we been through".

"HUMPHERY" Kate screamed.

"What" i said sadly.

"I love you but i also love someone else"

"WHO!" i asked concerned

*sigh*

"Hutch" Kate said seeing how mad and sad he is.

'THAT GUY THAT SAVED YOUR LIFE" i said screaming.

'Yes but it's not just because of that i've always liked him but my love grew larger after he saved me she" said standing up.

prov hutch

"Can-do i don't know what to do you might be right".

"I know i'm right" he said with a smile.

'Hutch don't worrie she will make the right choice i know it".

"I hope so" i said walking out the den.

prov Humphrey

"I can't belive you" i said full of rage.

"Calm down i never said i didn't love you" she said as she came and put a paw on my shoulder.

"I'm going for a walk" i said as i left and bumped hutch.

prov hutch

"Hey Kate" i said with a weird smile.

"Oh hey hutch she" said with tears running down her eyes.

"Kate" i said as ran up to her.

"Are ok did that guy do something to you" i said as i growled at the thought.

"No" Kate said as she wiped her tears away.

"Hutch did you really mean what you said".

"Said what"?

"You know that you love me"?

"Oh well yeah i do love you as i lifted her chin with my paw".

"You have such bright eyes" i said as i looked deep into her eyes making her blush

"Thanks" she said as she leaned in and kissed me.

After a second i kissed her back.

"In my head fireworks went off so many questions popped up in my head does she love me back? does this mean she never liked Humphrey? do i have a chance""?

"Hutch i have to make a choice" said with sadness in her voice.

"What is the choice" i said as i looked at Kate like i was about to cry.

"I have to pick between you and Humphrey".

"Oh well who will you pick".

"I don't know yet".

"Well who ever you pick i will all ways love you" i said as i gave her a kiss on the cheek before i left.

AUTHORS NOTE:ok so this one was alot longer. the chapters might take a little longer to work on then these 2 because of school. so yeah i might work on the others later next week or any time i can. remember i learn from reviews they help me. anything you want me to add or change tell me in the review not pm (i might not change,or add anything that does not match the story's theme.)


	3. the chating

AUTHORS NOTE:Ok so this chapter will be shorter then most the chapters in this story only because it's really just the characters talking so and i want to thank those who gave ideas so thank you Betas and a guest. :D read on and review

prov GARTH

"Hey lilly where you off to" i said as came back from my afternoon hunt.

"Oh hey garth" "Kate wants to talk about something"lilly said with her sweet voice.

"Well ok i'm going to see is humpery his friends said is been down in the dumps".

"Ok well see you later garth".

"Bye"

prov HUMPHERY

"i can't belive this" i said as i slaped my paw on the water.

"After what me and have been through she has to choose".

"I thought she loved me as much as i loved her".

"Hey humphery how have you been".

"I've had better times i said"wiping the tears from my face.

"Well are you sure you are sitting down here by yourself".

"Well...Kate loves someone".

"Great i thought of all people you would love this".

"NO GARTH SHE IS IN LOVE WITH HUTCH!and me" i said hitting the earth with my paws.

"Oh wow really hutch they don't even talk to like each other".

"I KNOW BUT SHE RELLY LIKES HIM BECAUSE HE SAVED HER LIFE".

"When"?

"The carribue"

"OH!"

prov KATE

"LILLY i have a big problem"!

"WHATS WRONG"!?

"I LOVE HUTCH AND HUMPHERY"! i yelled in my den.

"REALLY"!?

"Yes".

"Well who will you choose".

AN:WHO WILL KATE CHOOSE OMG I WANT TO KNOW i am havig truble picking so till friday like prob till 5 you can tell me who to pick if you forgot who it was between it's HUTCH AND HUMPHERY remember who you pick might not or might end up with kate.


	4. i must pick

AN:so the people will get who they wanted but i have a plan for this lucky guy will get to be with Kate but not in this on and REVIEW! :D

prov KATE

"Who will you choose"?lilly said

"Let me think" Kate said as she looked at the top of her den.

"Well"?

*sighs*

Kate then said "I DON'T KNOW!"

*sighs*

"Ok i will ask you many questions you say hutch or Humphrey ok"?

"Ok"

Lilly then asked Kate 20 questions all answers where hutch

"Ok who do you love"?lilly asked thinking she knew the answer already

"Humphrey" Kate said not knowing what she said till 3 seconds.

"OMG I LOVE HUMPHERY!I LOVE HUMPHERY!"kate yelled with joy.

prov HUMPHERY

"Well what are you going to do" garth said with a sweet voice.

"Well do you think i should leave?I mean there is nothing here for me kata loves hutch not me"i said with a said voice trying to fight the tears.

"Well if that's what your heart says" garth said as he left to find Lilly.

AN:sorry this chapter again was so short but you will find out why next chapter :D review!everyone guests and all alike


	5. the big fight

AN:so this one has a lot of fighting in it a

prov HUTCH

I walked around for hours thinking till i finally got to the river i saw a tiny gray thing.

"Oh no"said knowing that Humphrey could see me.

"Hey hutch"

"Hey Humphrey"

"So...what brings you down here"i said like i had really cared.

Humphrey out of no where pins hutch down growling

prov HUMPHERY

"How dare you steal Kate from you..you..you...jerk".

"WHAT"i said kicking Humphrey to the ground pinning him.

"I DID NOTHING IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT KATE LOVES ME AND NOT YOU SOB".

"NO!".humphery said biting my paw then my neck.("luckley my think mane procted me from him killing me".)

"GET OFF" i said biting his tail missing his neck.

"NEVER IF YOU DIE KATE WILL LOVE ME FOREVER"he said putting both paws on my throat choking me.

"NO SHE WONT"i said putting my two paws over and under his neck choking me.

prov GARTH

"Oh wait i forgot to tell Humphrey something"

"OH MY GOD HUMPHERY! HUTCH! STOP!"i said running to stop them.

"NOT IN TILL HUTCH IS DEAD"

"I WILL DIE AFTER ME AND KATE HAVE PUPS".he said only making things worse

"I WILL NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN".humphery said trying to bite hutch's neck.

prov EVERYONE

Garth then tore then apart and they both took deep breaths.

"Guys this is not the way to solve things like this".garth said acting like he was very wise

"NO I WILL KILL HIM ONE WAY OR ANOTHER".humphery said growling ready to fight again

"SHUT UP YOU OMEGA WIOS"!hutch yelled rubbing his throat.

"OH IT'S ON"!humphery said going for hutch.

pinned down again hutch went right for Humphrey's muzzle and bit it hard.

Finally garth took both Humphrey's and hutch's and bang them together.

"Crap that hurt garth" hutch whined.

"Oh well next time when i say stop fighting i mean STOP FIGHTING"! he yelled. "Now lets talk this through".

many hours and curse words later the two boys went to Kate's den to get a answer.

"KATE"! yelled the two boys.

"WHAT" Kate yelled being woken up by the yelling.

AN:yay Kate will tell her true love to both of please the story is almost done :C.


	6. the end (or is it)

AN:so this is the last chapter so poo and the lucky guy will get kate!yay! play love lost by kottonmouth kings you don't have to be if you want this is the song or bad boy by cascada only some parts of the song matches in the story so yeah and i will tell when to play the song

prov KATE

"KATE"!both boys yelled.

"WHAT"!i yelled mad

"WHO ARE YOU GOING TO PICK ME OR HUTCH!"Humphrey said with anger

"I had hoped this could wait but i see it won't".

*sighs*

"I will talk to you one at a time hutch come".

Hutch had a sad face knowing it will not end well.

"Hutch"

"Yeah"he said with sadness in his voice.

"Well you know i love you right"?

"Yeah"

"Well i don't love you enough for use to be together" she said as hutch began to cry.

"i understand you love Humphrey nd he loves you just remember that i will always love you".he said as he walked out the den.

*sighs*

"Humphery"i yelled

"Yeah"

"i have good news i loo..before i could finish he pinned me and kissed me and i kissed back.

prov HUTCH (start on of the songs if bad boy go to 1:42 of the song)

*hutch crying*

"should i stay or should i leave"hutch thought in his head over and over.

"i can't stay but i must stay all my friends are here.i must see can-du".

"CAN-DU!"

"Yeah come in"

"hutch whats wrong"

"Kate loves Humphrey not me"

"oh i'm so sorry hutch"

"it's ok really"

"well if i where you i would be so sad that i could just leave jasper and never come back but that's just me".

"yeah well i will see you later i have some things i need to do"

"ok feel better"

"i will"i said leaving the den forever.

AN:well there you have it if you never knew who it was well it's Humphrey and yes sadly it's the end of the story BUT! IT'S NOT THE END FOR EVER! i want to make a second to this story where you know it hutch leaves jasper but maybe not for good anyway the next one is less about Kate,humphery,and hutch it's more about hutch so stay tuned. =-D


End file.
